


Stuck in Quarantine

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [8]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Jason have been stuck in quarantine and are trying to find ways to pass the time.  Playing Uno together is just one of the ways you’ve discovered help.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DC Comics One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 14





	Stuck in Quarantine

Jason watched you with a hawk-like gaze, his eyebrow arched as you smirked. What was going on in that devious mind of yours? The two of you had been in this position before. It always happened on those rainy Gotham nights when there wasn’t much to do. Right now Jason wished he had a way of reading your mind and seeing your next move.

You were always good at keeping him on his toes. He supposed that’s what he liked best about your relationship. There was never a dull moment.

“Scared Todd?” You asked as you noticed his leg starting to bounce slightly.

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving yours, “No, you don’t scare me.”

You chuckled and plucked a card from the ones that you were currently holding. For the past hour, you and Jason had been playing an intense game of Uno. The two of you were competitive and he had won the last four rounds. This time you were determined to beat him, you had to or you wouldn’t live it down for the rest of the week.

You were about to win this round because you had been pulling all the good cards this time. A few moves ago you had laid down a draw four card, and Jason was holding close to ten cards while you only had about four left. Now you had another draw four, a skip, a wild, and a blue two. You could play them all and hopefully win the game this time.

Carefully you set the draw four down and watched as Jason looked like he wanted to toss his cards across the room. He glared at you as he began drawing from the pile, “I hate you.”

You just grinned triumphantly, “No you don’t.” That was one of the only things you were sure of at the moment. For the past month or so, let’s face it time has lost all meaning, you and Jason had been stuck in quarantine together.

It wasn’t ideal and it was certainly boring as hell at moments, but then you shared times like this together and the boredom slipped away. Being trapped with Jason wasn’t all bad, he was one of your closest friends and there was never a dull moment with him. He could make you laugh and liked getting in on the FaceTimes with his brothers when they called.

Jason released an exasperated sigh, “Fine, I don’t hate you. But I hate this game.”

You chuckled and tossed down your next card earning a string of curses from Jason that made you throw back your head and laugh. Payback, you had decided, was sweet. “What’s wrong, Jay? Someone ruining your winning streak?”

“You know, I don’t like this cocky version of you,” he grumbled.

“Uno,” you said as you laid down the wild card and announced blue as your color of choice.

Jason dropped his head knowing that he had been defeated and laid down a blue one leaving you to lay down your two and announce that you had just won the game. You leapt up and began cheering for joy. Jason couldn’t help but chuckle at you, this was the first time in a while that he had seen you this enthusiastic about something.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” he stood and began clearing away the game. He’d rather you end on a high note than continue playing and possibly start a new winning streak for himself.

You helped him and soon the two of you were doing separate things. He was making lunch and you were on your phone checking the news to see what was going on outside of the apartment. Jason brought the sandwiches to the living room and handed you your plate before looking for something to watch.

“What about that new Marvel movie? The one with the assassin named after the spider?”

You chuckled and agreed to his choice of movie, you figured you should let him pick since you had won the last round of Uno. The two of you ate in companionable silence together as the scenes of the movie played out across Jason’s TV. When the two of you were done you waited until the credits started to roll before you poked Jason in the side and asked, “Did you let me win?”

As the movie played and even a few minutes after you came off your win high you wondered if maybe Jason had let you win since he had won the previous four rounds. You knew he hated seeing you sad so it wouldn’t be much of a stretch for him to throw a simple game of Uno just to make you feel better.

Jason turned to look at you, “I gotta say this is the first time I’ve ever been accused of throwing a game before.”

You punched him in the arm, “I’m being serious! Was it a fair win?”

“Yes, you and I both know the competitive nature we both share would never allow either of us to throw a game. Plus I know you’d go running with this information to my brothers and they’d never let me live it down. Damian would insult me in his annoyingly snobbish ways, and Dick would make sure to scream it from the rooftops so the entire city knew I’m a big softie.”

“You are a big softie,” there was a teasing smile on your face.

Jason’s eyes widened and he went, “Shhh, no one can know. Especially my brothers.”

“Oh they know,” you said cheerfully as you picked up yours and his plate to carry them into the kitchen. “They’re just waiting for the right moment to use it against you.” Jason groaned and buried his face in his hands, your laugh ringing through the apartment.

Quarantine lasted for another month after that. Sometimes the boys would join you on video calls to watch you and Jason play different games. Sometimes the four of you would get together to play online games together. Damian was of course better at the first-person shooter games. Even when you, Jason, and Dick formed an alliance to take the little shit down he still beat the three of you as if you all had your hands tied behind your back.

“Face it,” Damian said smugly over the mic. “I’m just better at everything.”

“Do you all want me to smack him because I will,” Dick growled.

You told Dick not to touch a hair on Damian’s head because you wanted the honor when you were finally able to see them in person again. Jason suggested a game of paintball, and a plan was hatched. You, Jason, and Dick were going to beat Damian if it was the last thing y’all did. Now you just had to wait out the rest of the stupid quarantine to do it. 


End file.
